venkonviolencefandomcom-20200215-history
Saved Chat: 7/19/17
IM STILL ALIVEwhats good? *12:59AmbroseMalachaiI wish to discuss the negotiations of our people. *12:59IM STILL ALIVEhm? *12:59AmbroseMalachaiand come to a treaty. *To end this horrid loop. *1:00IM STILL ALIVE...im lost *1:01AmbroseMalachaiI tire of this horrid loop and the pettiness at which we fight *1:01IM STILL ALIVEhold on ambrose *1:01AmbroseMalachaiFor one, I am no longer the demon wrought full of destruction that I used to be. *1:01IM STILL ALIVEhold on ambrose pls *1:01AmbroseMalachaiI have become human. *Nicole please. *We need to unite what we have left. *1:02IM STILL ALIVEambrose *i dont know *1:02AmbroseMalachaiTo fight the timeless void that are The Many *1:02IM STILL ALIVEmy friends have been killed *because of u and ur soldiers *i didnt want to end it like this *1:03AmbroseMalachaiI have never ordered a single kill on your children *1:03IM STILL ALIVEtheyre not my children? *would this be a temporary treaty....? *1:03AmbroseMalachaiEven the many cannot protect me from the justice of the modern world *1:03IM STILL ALIVElet me get this straight *ur asking for our help *1:03AmbroseMalachaiMake no mistake. *1:03IM STILL ALIVE? *1:04AmbroseMalachaii still distaste you. It comes naturally. *Afterall *I was a demon *1:04IM STILL ALIVEi love u too ambrose *1:04AmbroseMalachaiYou were a god *it was meant to happen. *1:04IM STILL ALIVEambrose *may i? *1:04AmbroseMalachaiSoeak. *1:04IM STILL ALIVE * IM STILL ALIVE hugs ambrose *1:05AmbroseMalachai * AmbroseMalachai is shook. *1:05IM STILL ALIVEhug me back dammit *u fucking coward u *1:05AmbroseMalachaiI'd really. *just.. * AmbroseMalachai Hugs back. *1:05IM STILL ALIVE *ambrose *before we make this treaty *i want something before *we...do this thing *1:06AmbroseMalachaiListen. *before you continue *know this. *I had nothing to do with the defectors. *Those who killed killed by their own hand. *i am no longer demon so I can't kill and have it not be noticed. *I took credit because showing that I had no control would show weaknessz *1:07IM STILL ALIVEi see *1:08AmbroseMalachaiI would've waited until you were an adult but I discovered the weapons of darkness destroyed *There is no longer a way to end the insanity that has been this loop *I only wanted to live or die peacefully. *1:08IM STILL ALIVEso...we come to peace now *but *come back to fight again *1:08AmbroseMalachaiStill, we must now stop The Many *1:08IM STILL ALIVEso *u and ur army *and us *1:09AmbroseMalachaithey have gathered forces for years. *1:09IM STILL ALIVEtogether now? *1:09AmbroseMalachaimillenia. *They are mustering dimensional take over. *We must end this. *1:09IM STILL ALIVEand y were we involved *1:09AmbroseMalachaiI will discuss more later. *1:09IM STILL ALIVElater? *whens later for u *whats ur state *1:09AmbroseMalachaiThe Observers are watching. *1:09IM STILL ALIVEi see *ambrose *1:09AmbroseMalachaiI must keep on my facade. *1:10IM STILL ALIVEmy number is ---------- *1:10AmbroseMalachaiThe treaty. *1:10IM STILL ALIVEwhat about it *1:10AmbroseMalachaiIt would contain an end to the war. *a complete lay down of arms. *forever *1:10IM STILL ALIVEin return for this *1:10AmbroseMalachaidespite the loops. *1:10IM STILL ALIVEi want answers uve kept from us *1:10AmbroseMalachaiIn due time. Unless you wish to continue this petty war. *1:11IM STILL ALIVEa part of me almost wants to *because its all ive known for nearly 6 years now *1:11AmbroseMalachaiTheres a new war on the horizon. *1:11IM STILL ALIVEagainst the many *1:11AmbroseMalachaiand much more excitement awaits. *1:11IM STILL ALIVEa part of me is confused *1:11AmbroseMalachaiYou need only accept the terms of a lay down of arms *1:11IM STILL ALIVEa part of me is happy *1:12AmbroseMalachaiand I will agree to the same *and will even digitally sign a legally binding contract. *i am only human and must abide by their laws now. Much like you *1:12IM STILL ALIVEhow much time do u have *1:12AmbroseMalachaiI must go now *1:12IM STILL ALIVEwhen do u plan to return *im here everyday *1:13AmbroseMalachaiHave someone draft a treaty. *1:13IM STILL ALIVEi could try... *also ambrose *1:13AmbroseMalachaiwhen it is done contact my wall. *1:13IM STILL ALIVEsay hi to the camera *the worlds watching *1:13AmbroseMalachaiI don't do hello's or goodbyes well. *1:13IM STILL ALIVE * IM STILL ALIVE hits u on the head *this wont b our last conversation *1:14AmbroseMalachaicontact me when the contract is written. Preferably by someone over 18 who knows what to do. *1:14IM STILL ALIVEfine * IM STILL ALIVE hugs again *we'll talk more later then? *1:14AmbroseMalachaiIndeed *1:14IM STILL ALIVEgladly *sleep well or whatever it is u do Screenshot (117).png Screenshot (116).png Screenshot (115).png Screenshot (114).png Screenshot (113).png Screenshot (111).png Screenshot (110).png Screenshot (109).png Screenshot (108).png Screenshot (107).png Screenshot (106).png Screenshot (105).png Category:Saved Chat